An Unforgettable Christmas
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are married. They met in college and had a baby at nineteen (Rose) and twenty-two (Dimitri). It's Christmas time and Rose is pregnant with their second child. She goes into labor on Christmas. Rated M for lemon. One-shot.


**An Unforgettable Christmas**

**By: **RozaHathaway17

**For:** Christmas/New Year's Contest by LFMH-A VA Lovers Group

**Penname:** RozaHathaway17

**Word Count:** 2,340

**Rating:** M

**Progress:** Complete

**World:** AH

**Beta: **ItaSaku1

**Summary: **Rose and Dimitri are married. They met in college and had a baby at nineteen (Rose) and twenty-two (Dimitri). Its Christmas time and Rose is pregnant with their second child. She goes into labor on Christmas. M for lemon.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" I hear a little voice shriek, "Santa came!" I laugh and roll over the best I can with my large, pregnant stomach. I hold my arms out to Alec and he burrows into me, laying his head on my chest. Dimitri groans and rolls over to us.

"Well, good morning to you too," he says chuckling. Alec climbs off of me and nuzzles into Dimitri's chest. Dimitri stands, lifting Alec to the floor and letting him run out of the room. He helps me out of bed, knowing how uncomfortable I am. I was due three days ago but our baby girl doesn't want to come out. I grumble slightly and walk into the living room where Alec sits waiting anxiously to open his presents.

"Go on baby," I tell him, smiling. He looks to his father and Dimitri nods. He starts to open his presents, squealing excitedly. I grin at Dimitri and he smirks back at me. We sit together on the couch to watch Alec tear into his gifts. Dimitri set the video camera on the side table to capture our son's third Christmas.

"He's gotten so big," I whisper to Dimitri, "I can't believe he'll be four in a couple months."

"I know," he murmurs back as he rubs my swollen tummy, "It feels like just yesterday that he was born. And now we're having a girl in a few days." I huff.

"She should have happened a few days ago," I grumble quietly. Dimitri chuckles.

"Mommy!" Alec cries quietly, I hold my hand out to him and smile.

"Yes, Alec?" I ask, seeing he has his hand behind his back. He looks down at his feet shyly. He holds his hand out, a pretty pink tulip in his grasp.

"Daddy helped me pick it out for you yesterday," he tells me, "Merry Christmas mama." I take the tulip and lift Alec into my lap. I kiss his forehead and hold on tight.

"Thank you, baby," I say softly and he kisses my cheek.

"Daddy, mommy helped me make this for you," he says, holding out the plaster hand print I helped him make to his father, "Merry Christmas." Dimitri smiles warmly.

"Thank you, son," he tells Alec, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Lissa and Christian walk into the house, followed by Ivan, Mason, Mia, Eddie, Jill, Sydney, and Adrian.

"Santa must have forgotten that I don't live here anymore," Adrian says, producing a wrapped box from behind his back. Alec's eyes light up and he runs to his Uncle.

"Uncle Addy!" he yells, excitedly. Adrian catches him and spins him around. He just got married to Sydney last month and moved out of our house. He had been living with us while he worked out some personal issues when he met Syd. Alec is always excited to see him.

"Hey, buddy," Adrian says, ruffling Alec's hair, "Merry Christmas!" Everyone takes seats around the room and we all chat for a few hours when my parents along with Dimitri's family arrive.

"Rose! Come help us make dinner honey!" Olena exclaims. I smile and meet her and my mother in the kitchen. I help by peeling potatoes at the table since I can't cook.

"So, baby, when do you think you're going to have her?" mom asks. I sigh then feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. The same pain I felt when going into labor with Alec. I hiss in pain.

"Right now," I gasp out. My mother and Olena run over to me and help me up.

"Everybody get your coats on! Rose is in labor!" Olena calls, walking into the living room with my mother and I. Dimitri gets up immediately, rushing to my side and picking me up carefully. Adrian gets Alec into his coat and I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel another contraction hit. We reach the hospital in about ten minutes and Dimitri runs in with me in his arms. I don't worry about Alec because I know that someone is taking care of him.

"My wife is in labor!" he tells the nurse, sounding slightly nervous. The nurse automatically gets me a wheel chair and takes us to the maternity ward. Not everyone can come in with my so just Dimitri, my mom and Olena come in. Adrian and the others watch Alec for us.

"As much as I like your dress," the nurse tells me sweetly, "you have to change." I try to smile at her but I know it comes out as a grimace. Dimitri helps me change out of my red and black leopard print dress and into the hospital gown I was given. I take off my panties as well and I lie down in the hospital bed.

**About 10 hours later**

"You're doing great baby," Dimitri whispers in my ear. I grip his hand tightly as I start to feel another contraction.

"Push!" the doctor demands gently. I push hard, squeezing Dimitri's hand even tighter.

"We've got the head!" Dr. Olenski exclaims, excitedly. I hear a high-pitched wail, "One more big push for the shoulders and you're done dear. Get ready." I brace myself and wait for my next contraction. When it hits, I push with all my might and scream in pain.

"It's a girl!" Olena cries happily. I smile but feel exhaustion start to seep into my body. Dimitri cuts the baby's umbilical cord and the doctor hands me my baby. I smile down at her and she stares up at me with love in her beautiful brown eyes.

"She's perfect," I whisper. The nurse takes her away to get her cleaned up and dressed. Dimitri lies next to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm going to get the others," Olena says and stands to leave the room.

"I'll come too," my mom states, going with her. I know why she left.

"What should we name her?" I ask Dimitri, staring into his eyes. He kisses my forehead.

"I think we should name her Lily," he tells me grinning. He knows that Lily is my favorite girl's name. I nod, smiling happily. Alec runs into the room ahead of all the others and jumps into the bed with Dimitri and me. He holds a leafy item over my head.

"Mistletoe!" he exclaims, giggling, "Daddy has to kiss mommy!" I laugh out loud and Dimitri kisses me gently. I fall asleep not much longer.

"And that's our mommy, Lily," I hear Alec telling his sister. I open my eyes and he smiles at me. Dimitri is sitting in the chair next to my bed holding both Lily and Alec.

"Morning beautiful," Dimitri murmurs softly. Alec climbs into the bed with me and Dimitri hands me Lily. He sits next to me and wraps his arms around the three of us.

"Well, I certainly won't ever forget this Christmas," I say laughing as Lissa comes into the room and snaps a picture of the four of us.

**One month later**

"I'll miss you two," I tell my kids as I send them off with my parents for the night.

"Good night mommy," Alec says chirpily, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for doing this for me," I say to my mom and dad.

"No problem baby," mom says.

"You and Dimitri deserve some alone time," Baba adds. I kiss both my kids and parents on the cheek and they head out. I go into the kitchen to order food for delivery since Dimitri will be home soon and I can't cook. After I order, I go to my bedroom and change out of my jeans and t-shirt and into a skin tight, deep purple dress. It falls just below my butt and hugs every one of my curves. I am so thankful that I got my figure back so quickly. I pull on a pair of black stiletto heels. I touch up my make-up and then the doorbell rings. I open the door and the delivery boy's eyes nearly pop out of his head. I smile and pay him for the food. I go into the kitchen to set up. After I fix the plates, I remember when Dimitri asked me to marry him.

_ I was nineteen years old and not ready to be a parent but we were stupid and I got pregnant. Dimitri was so supportive. When I thought everything was falling apart, he took my hand and put it on his chest. He kissed it and asked me to be his princess._

I grin at the memory as I hear the door open. I walk into the foyer to greet Dimitri and a look of lust fills his face. I smirk seductively.

"Welcome home, Comrade," I whisper huskily, "I hope you're hungry." I walk into the kitchen and he follows close behind.

"What's going on here, milaya?" he asks quietly. I can hear the desire in his voice.

"We haven't had any alone time since Lily was born so I asked my parents to watch the kids tonight," I tell him, pulling out a chair for him. I grab the bottle of wine I had ready for tonight and pour two glasses. We sit and eat together and I run my hand up his leg every once in a while. I know how turned on I'm making him.

"What's for dessert?" he whispers huskily in my ear after we finished eating. I stand from the table and back towards the hallway.

"Me," I say, turning around and walking into the bedroom. I hear Dimitri clamor out of his seat and follow me into the room. He shuts the door behind him and presses me up against it. He kisses me hungrily. I moan into his mouth as I feel him run his hands all over my body. They settle on my hips and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I bite his tongue gently and he growls softly.

"You are so fucking sexy and beautiful and just perfect, Roza," he tells me, kissing and sucking at my neck. I lean my head back against the door and press my body closer to him. I start to unbutton his shirt but get impatient so I just shove it over his head. He chuckles.

"Even after all these years, you're still so impatient." He moves one hand down to my thigh and massages it. I feel his hand move higher and higher until he reaches the hem of my dress. He slips his fingers in between my leg and groans as he feels my warm wet pussy. I know he expected to feel the fabric of my panties.

"No panties," he mutters and rubs one long digit up my slit. I let out a long moan.

"No bra either," I whisper. He gets down on his knees and uses both hands to spread my legs wide open. I look down at him and he smirks at me. One hand disappears between my thighs and he rubs my clit in gentle circles. I push my core onto his hand harder and he slowly slips one finger inside of me. I groan as he starts to pump it in and out at a tantalizingly slow pace. He puts two more fingers inside of me, spreading them out and wiggling them. I feel my knees go weak but Dimitri manages to keep me upright. He puts one last finger inside my aching pussy and I moan.

"Faster," I breathe, "Please." He starts to move a little faster and harshly flicks my clitoris with his thumb. As he pumps his hand inside of me, I feel a coil tighten in the pit of my stomach. Just as I'm about to fall over the edge, he takes his fingers out of me. I whimper until I feel his mouth close around my clit, teeth grazing it gently. He sucks hard and I scream in pleasure. He moves down a little farther, slipping his tongue into my slick, throbbing pussy. I grab his hair and roughly pull him up to my lips, kissing him passionately. He chuckles against my lips. I unhook his belt and pop the button of his pants open. I pull the zipper down slowly and then push his pants down to his ankles. He kicks them off and pulls my dress over my head.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers, eyes trailing over my body. I push him back onto the bed and straddle him. He flips us over and presses his whole body against mine. He rubs his nose on mine and I giggle. I can feel how hard he is through his boxers so I use my feet to push them off. The head of his cock hits my entrance and we both moan. Dimitri reaches down, grabbing his own manhood and stroking it. He gets on his knees over top of me and stares into my eyes.

"Touch yourself for me, Rose," he orders sexily. I look down to where he is still stroking himself and move one hand from my breast, down my stomach and finally to my throbbing, wet sex. I rub my hand over it and moan softly. I push two fingers into my vagina and rub quickly. I feel Dimitri take both on my hands and pin them above my head. He kisses me harshly and slams his dick into me. I scream against his lips and jerk my hips off the bed. We thrust wildly against each other, screaming out each other's names. I feel myself getting close and know Dimitri is too. He thrusts a few more times and we fall over the edge together. I feel his hot seed spill inside of me and my body shakes violently.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri whispers, rolling off of me and pulling me against his body. I sigh happily and kiss his sweaty chest.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I tell him, drifting off to sleep.

**Review please :)**


End file.
